Parafrasa Cinta
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: "Karena, detik aku mampu merelakanmu berbahagia dengan orang lain, adalah detik rasaku mulai melenyap atau... berubah."


**A/N:**

Cerita full SasuSaku pertama yang saya tulis.

Diangkat dari kisah nyata.

Sebagian besar percakapan yang terjadi adalah hasil perdebatan saya dengan *ehem*seseorang*ehem* ...

... dan perdebatan itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

Ide dan penuangan cerita milik saya.

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _present:_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Parafrasa Cinta**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi?"

" _Hmm?_ "

Pemuda itu mendesah. Netra gelapnya meniti pandang pada sosok wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

Tak banyak komentar, itulah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Sangat membingungkan, sebab biasanya gadis ini selalu merasa bebas dan lepas untuk mengungkapkan apa pun yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Detakan lirih jarum penunjuk pada jam dinding, bagai melaksa suara di pendengarannya. Ia bahkan yakin, jika ada sebutir kancing terjatuh, kan jua ia dengar.

Ruang demi ruang telah habis termangsa oleh netra tajamnya. Tak ada yang menarik, hanya sebentuk geometri volum teramat luas yang dipenuhi ornamen tradisional. Sederet aktiviti tak sekali pun mampu mengalihkan atensinya.

Bosan.

Jujur ia bosan.

Ia inginkan jawaban lebih dari ini. Ia inginkan gadis itu mengerti apa yang ia sampaikan.

Nyatanya, gadis rambut merah muda itu bergeming. Bola mata _emerald_ tertuju penuh pada lembaran buku tebal di atas meja. Sesekali mengalih pandang, menerawang, menatap angan-angan, apa pun asal tidak pada laki-laki yang tengah mengaduh kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghargai aku?"

Barulah, gadis itu berhenti. Menghembus napas kasar lalu menatapnya. Tepat menajam pada iris sekelam jelaga.

Andai ia bukan seorang warisan genetik dari Uchiha, bisa dipastikan ia akan salah tingkah.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Dan kala sufiks yang sangat ia rindukan tersemat di belakang namanya saat gadis itu memanggil, menggebraklah jantungnya. Orang bilang ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan, tetapi baginya ngengatlah yang kini tengah menggerogot dinding perutnya.

Sial!

Tak sedetik pun pikirannya sempat menaja, tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini. Gadis itu masih saja memiliki afeksi dan kendali penuh pada dirinya.

" _Huft_ ..."

Satu hal yang mampu ia buat, hanyalah mengatur kembali jalur respirasinya. Asanya pasti, demi menetralkan degup jantung yang sudah menggebu.

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Tentang?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Ia melihat gadis itu mengangguk. Begitu anggun di matanya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Dan ia menatap lengkung bibir yang terpampang indah. Sungguh ia bisa gila jika terus menerus berada dalam keadaan semacam ini.

"Itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu dan dia, _kan?"_

Ia mengangguk.

"Kau pasti sudah memikirkan itu masak-masak?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah mendapat restu orang tua kalian?"

Kembali mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang?"

Ia mulai bosan. Gerakannya gelisah. Menggeser-geser pantatnya demi mencapai kenyamanan.

" _Hmm?_ "

" _Hn._ "

Gadis itu tertawa. Begitu lepas. Selalu mampu menyedot perhatiannya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Lambaian tangan gemulai di depan wajah sang gadis menjadi jawaban ambigu atas soalan yang ia lontarkan.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak ada yang lucu," ujar sang gadis.

"Lantas mengapa kau tertawa?"

" _Ahahaha_ ... aku hanya ingin."

Ia mendengus. Matanya melirik jeli pada bentangan aspal hitam di seberang sana.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Ia menoleh bingung. Kernyit tersemat rapi di dahi putihnya. Menuai senyum tulus dari gadis merah jambu.

"Kalian sudah mempersiapkannya dengan matang?"

"Tentu saja sudah."

" _Nah_ , lalu apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Lenting sempurna dari beberapa opini meriuh di kepalanya. Berpikir dalam tentang apa yang ia tanyakan sedari awal, dan tentang apa respon dari gadis itu.

"Kau seakan biasa saja."

" _Huh?_ "

Ia menatap gadis itu, tepat di permata hijaunya.

Ada yang aneh. Namun masih ia abaikan.

"Kau seakan biasa saja mendengar aku akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Sang gadis tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengagih kepahaman akan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

Ia menghela napas. Matanya memejam dalam sangkala yang sama dengan punggungnya bersandar. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, memijat pelipis yang terasa sakit.

"Kau menyayangiku, bukan?"

Hanya anggukan ia terima sebagai jawaban. Meski tanpa melihat, ia tahu benar, gadis itu masih menatapnya.

"Kau bahkan sangat mencintaiku. Kau dulu tergila-gila padaku. Kau tolak semua laki-laki yang datang padamu hanya karena kau ingin aku yang menerima cintamu."

Seolah tanpa jeda. Napasnya sedikit tersengal selesai ia meracau.

Tak sefis pun suara ia dengar sebagai tanggapan. Membuat ia paham. Gadis itu masih sama, gadis itu masih memahami dirinya, bahwa ia tak suka disela saat sedang berbicara.

"Kau dulu pencemburu. _Ahahahaha_ ... aku ingat benar saat kau tahu aku dekat dengan Hinata, kau cemburu setengah mati."

Ia berhenti, tawanya mereda seiring dengan hatinya yang entah mengapa berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Dan ..."

Ia tak mampu melanjutkan tapi tetap memaksa.

"Dan ketika kau tahu Hinata adalah sepupuku, kau malu luar biasa. Kau meminta maaf berulang-ulang padaku dan Hinata."

Ia tahu, gadis itu masih mendengarkan.

"Kau bilang akan selalu mencintaiku."

Terhenti.

Sepoi angin yang masuk melalui jendela sedikit mengusik keduanya. Angin di penghujung musim panas memang selalu dingin.

Gadis itu merapatkan _sweater_ yang ia kenakan.

"Apa itu artinya kau sudah bisa merelakan kepergianku dari hidupmu?"

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya. Bagai ada pita memori yang tiba-tiba berputar di kepala.

.

" _Memangnya salah aku cemburu?"_

" _Bukan salah. Itu wajar kok. Kamu cemburu itu tandanya kamu benar-benar sayang sama aku."_

" _Lantas mengapa kau seolah tak punya rasa cemburu? Apa kau tidak benar-benar sayang padaku?"_

 _Sakura memincingkan matanya. Menatap Sasuke berlama-lama. Menginginkan sebuah jawab seperti yang ia harap._

" _Siapa bilang aku tidak pernah cemburu?"_

" _Hmm? Kapan kau cemburu?"_

" _Kau pikir, saat melihatmu tertawa dengan Naruto, aku tidak cemburu? Kau pikir saat kau ngobrol asyik dengan Sasori, aku tidak cemburu?"_

" _Lalu mengapa kau tidak katakan?"_

 _Sasuke menggeser duduknya, menepis jarak untuk mendekatkan ia dengan Sakura. Dirangkulnya bahu gadis itu dan dibelai penuh sayang._

" _Jika aku melihatmu begitu bahagia saat itu, mengapa aku harus katakan kecemburuanku? Aku bahagia jika kau juga bahagia, Sakura."_

 _Sakura tampak berpikir keras. Cukup lama ia bergeming. Padahal gadis itu terkenal paling jenius di angkatannya, tapi tetap saja memikirkan hal seperti ini bagai tak ada titik temu di pikirannya._

" _Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bahagia jika aku bahagia dengan orang selain kamu, padahal kamu bilang kamu sayang padaku?"_

" _Tentu saja bisa."_

" _Itu artinya kau tidak sayang padaku."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Kau rela membiarkan aku bahagia dengan orang lain? Padahal kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Bagaimana mungkin? Itu seperti hal yang kontras."_

 _Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Matanya bersirobok dengan emerald Sakura, mencipta rona merah menyepuh pipi gadis itu. Tatapannya lembut tapi menghunjam dalam saat yang sama._

 _Kedua tangan meraih bahu sang gadis._

" _Kau pernah dengar tentang cinta tak harus memiliki?"_

.

Sakura menunduk sejenak. Sungguh ingatan masa lalu itu sedikit mengusik batinnya. Tapi ia tak biarkan itu lebih lama.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, selepas mengemas peralatan kuliahnya di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel.

"Mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke tak sedikit pun ia acuhkan.

Kaki jenjangnya memaksa ia melangkah. Lalu terhenti pada jeda sejengkal. Separuh arah ia menoleh, menatap dengan senyum tulus pada sosok tampan yang sedang menatap nanar dirinya.

"Aku tak pernah bisa memahami cara pikirmu itu, Sasuke- _kun_. Bahkan hingga saat ini."

Lantas deru angin membuai sepi, mengantar alunan tak kasat mata. Membawa pesan memori beberapa tahun silam.

Tepat pada telinga Sasuke.

.

" _Karena, detik aku mampu merelakanmu berbahagia dengan orang lain, adalah detik rasaku mulai melenyap atau ..._

 _... berubah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**


End file.
